It’s Just One Kiss
by rachcorleone
Summary: Eu balancei minha cabeça. “Todos já pensam que eu sou gay...” e, há-há, eles estão certos, mas que seja; eu não estou admitindo isso. “Então, apenas pense como isso vai ajudar minha reputação." -- Tradução.


**Traduzido em: **06/09/2008

**Autora: **Sarah

**Capítulo Único**

"David? David! Hey, David!"

Virando-me da minha conversa com Sebastien, eu observei Pierre forçar seu caminho por entre a multidão até nós.

"Hey, Pie. O que f..."

Não me dando uma chance para terminar, Pierre agarrou meu pulso e começou a me puxar na direção da porta que nos tiraria da festa.

Que inferno?

"Uh, Pierre?"

Ele não respondeu até que estivéssemos sozinhos no cômodo – que acontecia de ser a cozinha – e houvesse fechado a porta.

Soltando meu pulso, ele disse, enquanto me lançava um olhar de filhotinho de cachorro. "Eu preciso que você me faça um **imenso** favor."

"Que é...?" eu perguntei, tanto curioso quanto desconfiado.

"Okay, então, basicamente, óstambéãoseráquevocêpoderiamebeijarnafrentedelas?"

Eu pisquei.

"Pierre, você pode repetir mais devagar para que eu possa te entender?"

Respirando fundo, ele fez o que eu pedi. "Tem essas duas garotas que falaram que se beijariam se nós também nos beijarmos. Então, será que você poderia, por favor, _por favor_, me beijar na frente delas?"

Eu senti meu sangue congelar.

_Porra._

"Você... Você está brincando..." eu finalmente consegui dizer, após alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Por favor." Pierre implorou, suas mãos fechadas na frente dele como numa reza. "É apenas um beijo, um beijinho e nós conseguimos um ato lésbico!"

_Um beijinho para você_, eu pensei, _mas um monte de dor pra mim._

"Pierre..." eu disse determinadamente. "Eu não vou te beijar."

E, wow, nunca achei que diria _isso_.

Mentalmente balançando minha cabeça, eu me virei para sair dali, mas ele agarrou meu braço novamente e me virou para encará-lo, seu rosto agora preenchido com aquele olhar de filhotinho – e, meu Deus, ele parecia tão adorável bem ali... Mas não, David, seja forte!

"_Por favor_, David, eu estou implorando aqui. Apenas um beijo."

Apenas se fossem outras circunstâncias... Mas, okay, sem ir para esse lado.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Todos já pensam que eu sou gay..." e, há-há, eles estão certos, mas que seja; eu não estou admitindo isso. "Então, apenas pense como _isso_ vai ajudar minha reputação."

"David..." Pierre murmurou, seu rosto mais sério do que eu já tinha visto. "Se você fizer isso pra mim, eu vou te dever uma; uma bem grande. E você pode cobrar isso quando e onde quiser e por qualquer motivo."

Eu ia protestar, mas ele rapidamente continuou. "Mesmo que isso signifique que eu tenha que tomar conta dos seus sobrinhos pra você ou assumir a culpa quando você decidir quebrar alguma coisa."

Oh, Deus, pare de me tentar com a chance de viver meus sonhos ao _beijar você_ assim como com o 'saia do armário' que vem com isso.

"Por favor." Ele disse calmamente.

E, porra, ele era meu melhor amigo...

Fechando meus olhos firmemente, eu me peguei murmurando. "Ótimo, eu faço isso."

"Isso!" ele comemorou, fazendo-me abrir os olhos e ver seu sorriso largo. "Muito obrigado, David."

Eu forcei um sorriso no meu rosto. "Você ficou tremendamente feliz sobre ganhar um beijo meu. Há alguma coisa que você não está me contando?"

Ele girou os olhos. "Há-há, muito engraçado." Me puxando para fora da cozinha, ele continuou. "Agora, vamos lá, vamos fazer isso."

Enquanto ele me puxava pela festa e – eu suponho – na direção das garotas, eu cheguei à conclusão que, é, eu realmente não devia ter concordado com isso.

Mas, então, Pierre se virou e me lançou outro sorriso largo e, porra, eu estava _tão_ ferrado.

Por que, que porra eu ia fazer? Eu tinha uma queda por ele durante _anos_ e agora eu ia beijá-lo?

Isso ia dar em merda, eu sabia.

"David..." Pierre disse, me tirando dos meus – um pouco depressivos – pensamentos. "Conheça Hannah e Annette."

Olhando na direção que ele indicou, eu vi duas garotas sentadas lado a lado num sofá. Ambas tinham o cabelo loiro até o ombro, mas a que estava a direita tinha algumas mechas púrpuras.

"Me chama de Ann." A garota com as mechas – Ann – disse.

"Oi." Eu murmurei, desejando que eu pudesse apenas me virar e ir para longe... _Bem_ longe.

Hannah sorriu maldosamente. "Então, você convenceu seu amigo a concordar com isso?"

"De má vontade." Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração, mas a julgar pelo pequeno e rápido sorriso que Ann me lançou, eu apenas sabia que ela tinha me escutado.

"Yeah, ele concordou." Pierre disse e eu o senti apertar levemente meu pulso, antes de soltá-lo.

Hannah e Ann trocaram um sorriso antes de virarem pra nós.

"Então, o que me dizem de irmos para a sacada?" Hannah sugeriu. "Desse modo, é um pouco mais íntimo."

Eu senti meu estômago se apertar assim que Pierre concordou, ajudando Hannah a se levantar e a guiando até a sacada.

Obviamente, era ela que havia chamado sua atenção.

Suspirando pra mim mesmo, eu ofereci minha mão para Ann.

Ela riu levemente, mas a aceitou, se erguendo – mas não soltando minha mão.

"Sabe..." ela comentou, enquanto nos guiava por entre a festa. "Seu amigo não vai ir muito longe com a Hannah."

"Por quê?" perguntei por falta de coisa melhor para falar, enquanto eu tentava não me afastar dela assim que ela se agarrou ao meu braço, se pressionando ao lado do meu corpo.

Ela deu risadinhas. "Por que ela é _minha_ namorada."

Congelando, eu me virei e a olhei com os olhos arregalados. "O-o quê?"

Dando risadinhas novamente, ela respondeu. "Yep, mas não conte a mais ninguém. É mais divertido ser 'hétero' e concordar beijá-la se caras bonitinhos também o fizerem."

"Por que diabos você está me contando isso?"

"Por que você é gay." Ela respondeu simplesmente. "E gosta do Pierre."

Gaguejando, eu tentei encontrar uma resposta, mas ela voltou a falar antes que eu o fizesse. "E não negue isso. Você é gay, eu também. É muita proeza mentir para alguém que vive no mesmo armário que você."

Puxando-me para mais perto da porta da sacada, enquanto eu continuava a olhar para ela descrente, ela continuou. "Então, aproveite a chance de beijar sua queda, por que perder chances como essa não vale a pena, David."

Com uma piscadela, ela me puxou pela porta adentro para a sacada, onde Pierre e Hannah estavam esperando, escorados com suas costas na borda do parapeito.

Sorrindo, Ann soltou meu braço antes de fechar a porta e saltitar até Hannah.

"Bem, pelo que estamos esperando?" ela perguntou, sorrindo largamente.

Levando meus olhos para Pierre, eu o vi hesitar por um segundo, antes de dar um passo para frente.

"Oh, e ei…" Hannah disse, o fazendo congelar. "Nós vamos nos beijar do mesmo jeito que vocês fizerem."

"Yeah." Ann concordou. "Se vocês apenas derem um selinho, é isso que nós vamos fazer… Mas se vocês derem um beijo francês…" ela sorriu maliciosamente, trazendo seus olhos para mim, antes de voltar para Pierre. "Então é o que iremos fazer."

Quando Pierre apenas concordou lentamente, eu engoli em seco, os olhos arregalados, enquanto o observava se aproximar.

"Pierre..." eu sussurrei quando ele estava bem na minha frente. "E-eu posso mudar de idéia?"

Ele hesitou e, por um segundo, eu pensei que ele fosse se afastar, mas antes que eu notasse, seus lábios estavam prensados nos meus e meus olhos estavam ainda mais arregalados do que eu achei que fosse possível.

Eu comecei a fechar meus olhos antes; a realidade me estapeou no rosto e eu os abri. Eu me movi para me afastar, mas Pierre – parecendo interpretar o movimento – pousou sua mão na minha nuca, segurando-me no lugar.

"David..." ele murmurou contra meus lábios. "É apenas um maldito beijo. Então, beije de volta."

_Aproveite a chance de beijar sua queda, por que perder chances como essa não vale a pena._

Ouvindo a voz de Ann cortar meus pensamentos, eu decidi... Eu estava fodido de qualquer modo, então eu tinha apenas que aproveitar isso também.

Fazendo-me relaxar, eu fiz o que foi pedido e, hesitantemente, o beijei de volta.

A resposta foi instantânea assim que ele me puxava para mais perto, inclinando levemente minha cabeça para aprofundar o beijo, nossos olhos se fechando enquanto nós dois, simultaneamente, abríamos nossas bocas.

Nossas línguas se moveram juntas ternamente, enquanto minhas mãos lentamente se moviam para circular o seu pescoço, quando sua mão livre apenas respondeu se movendo para circular minha cintura; eu suspirei dentro do beijo, satisfeito.

Nós ficamos desse modo por mais alguns momentos, até que ficássemos sem ar. Separando-nos, abrimos nossos olhos, olhando um para o outro por alguns segundos, antes de lentamente nos afastarmos.

Quando nossas mãos estavam paradas ao lado dos nossos corpos e nossa respiração estava relativamente controlada, Ann disse, tirando-nos do momento e fazendo com que quebrássemos a nossa sonda para olhar para ela. "Isso foi tão lindo."

"E quente." Hannah completou.

"Yeah." Ann concordou. "Bem alto na escala."

Pierre deu um pequeno, quase embaraçado sorriso, antes de rapidamente pedir. "Sua vez?"

Elas deram de ombros, antes de virarem uma para a outra.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Hannah se moveu para frente e beijou Ann, seus braços se enroscando ao redor do pescoço de Ann e a puxando para mais perto.

Deixando escapar um pequeno suspiro, eu desviei meus olhos, não particularmente interessado em ver o beijo delas.

Eu realmente queria que elas terminassem, então Pierre iria segui-las de volta para a festa e eu poderia ficar aqui e ir viver novamente o beijo na minha cabeça e decidir se realmente valeu a pena.

"Wow." Eu ouvi Pierre murmurar depois de alguns momentos, fazendo-me olhar para as duas garotas, no momento em que elas se afastavam e davam risadinhas.

"Bem, foi divertido." Ann declarou. "Querem voltar para a festa agora?"

De braços dados com Ann, Hannah concordou com a cabeça, antes de começar a guiá-la para a porta da sacada.

Parando quando elas a alcançaram, Hannah segurou a porta aberta, enquanto Ann perguntava curiosamente. "Vocês vêm, garotos?"

Pierre rapidamente concordou, antes de se mover para segui-las, mas uma vez que elas tinham passado pela porta, ele parou, antes de olhar para mim.

"David?" ele chamou.

Eu sorri levemente, enquanto passava meus braços ao redor do meu próprio corpo. "Eu acho que eu vou ficar e apenas... Olhar as estrelas ou algo assim."

Franzindo o cenho, Pierre fechou a porta, antes de perguntar. "David… Você está bem?"

"Eu 'tô bem."

Ele não pareceu acreditar. "Isso não fodeu com a nossa amizade… Certo?"

"Pierre…" suspirando, eu apenas balancei minha cabeça levemente. "Não é nada desse tipo. Eu apenas preciso de alguns minutos sozinho para processar o fato de que eu apenas beijei meu muito _masculino_ melhor amigo."

"Yeah." Ele respondeu, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. "Yeah, eu posso entender isso. Então, acho que a gente se vê mais tarde?"

"Desde que isso não me envolva fazendo outros favores para você, acho que sim."

Ele riu. "Sem problemas."

"Bom." Eu respondi, sorrindo levemente.

Devolvendo-me o sorriso, Pierre se virou e caminhou de volta para a festa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu fiquei olhando por onde ele havia sumido por alguns momentos, antes de me mover para o parapeito da sacada e me inclinar sobre ele, olhando para o céu.

Sabe, mesmo que tudo o que eu queira agora seja beijá-lo novamente… Realmente valeu a pena.

Sorrindo suavemente perante essa conclusão, eu me virei e voltei para a festa.

Escondendo minhas mãos nos bolsos uma vez que a porta estava fechada, eu fiz meu caminho até Sebastien e o grupo de pessoas com quem ele estava falando.

Correndo meus olhos pela multidão enquanto eu andava por entre ela, eu não pude evitar pensar se alguma das outras garotas aqui iriam beijar uma a outra se Pierre e eu o fizéssemos.

Meus lábios se curvaram num sorriso malicioso; afinal, havia sido apenas um beijo.


End file.
